


Posąg

by ATeciak



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATeciak/pseuds/ATeciak





	Posąg

Drwicie, że gdy zeszliście do jaskiń, ja, Thove, dzielna tarczowniczka klanu, łkałam skryta za kamieniem ze sztyletem w rozdygotanych dłoniach. Nie widzieliście jednak tego, co ja widziałam. Słabi ludzie krzyża, mówicie. Otóż to. 

To nie są ludzie krzyża.

Gdybym to wiedziała, Odyn mi świadkiem, nigdy nie zakłóciłabym tych rytuałów. Powinnam być rozsądniejsza, zaczekać na innych, ale zachciało mi się chwały. Wydawali się tacy nie groźni. Ot parę odzianych w szarobure, luźne szaty kobiet i mężczyzn, stojących w kręgu i trzymających się za dłonie. Kołysani w rytm monotonnych modłów, zawodzili ku uciesze stojącego po środku, spasłego, złotego posągu. 

Runęłam na nich z wrzaskiem, rozpędzając przerażone zgromadzenie. Mój topór łaknął krwi, a ja, z ponurym uśmiechem na ustach, zaspokajałam to pragnienie. Byłam dokładna. Byłam skrupulatna. Kilku z mężczyzn chwyciło broń, lecz przynieśli mi jedynie rozczarowanie. Gdy ostatni z nich wyzionął ducha, miałam wreszcie chwilę, by przyjrzeć się posągowi i jego pomarłym wyznawcom. 

Ukłucie niepokoju wzbudził we mnie już sam widok statuy. Złota, ciężka figura, w niczym nie przypominała tej, której cześć oddają chrześcijanie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jedynie z pozoru oddawała ducha ludzkiej postaci. To, co począwszy wzięłam za brzuch, był kulą, którą łapczywie obejmowała obła, pokraczna istota, o przerośniętej głowie i mackowatej żuchwie. Owa paszcza wydawała się pożerać kulę, pochłaniać ją w całości. Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl, że muszę dotknąć posągu, by upewnić się czy na pewno jest ze złota. Nie mogłam wrócić do domu z pustymi rękoma. 

Wyciągnęłam dłoń.

I wtedy przyszły wizje.

Strzeliste, pozakrzywiane i unoszące się nad wielkimi, monolitycznymi murami budynki, skąpane w purpurowym słońcu. 

Czy tak wygląda Helheim?

Coś mnie obserwuje. 

Cień. 

Jest ogromny.

IDZIE PO MNIE.

Odskoczyłam od posągu i z wrzaskiem uciekłam do wylotu jaskini, wciąż czując na sobie jego wzrok. Wiem, że będąc na dole nic nie znaleźliście. Wiem też, że mi nie wierzycie.

Wystarczy, że Eivor uwierzy. 


End file.
